As a ferrule to hold end portions of optical fibers, there has been known the following ferrule. The ferrule includes an adhesive-filling section having an opening from which an adhesive is filled. The adhesive is filled with the end surfaces (the distal ends) of the optical fibers caused to abut onto an inner wall of the adhesive-filling section to fix the distal ends of the optical fibers.